Just A Dream?
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: Randy was trying to get John back after John left him because he got Evan and had him under his wing, or was Randy just dreaming? Slash, Evan/Randy Centon


Randy woke up beside Evan and asked himself, Why the hell is Evan here with me in bed? Evan had his arms all over him, Randy gotten up out of bed and looked at himself, he was naked. He went to the bathroom to shower and started to think of how he could love Evan when the way he loved John, Evan didn't even think Randy was perfect the way John did.

He didn't understand how come John left him, he didn't get mad when he had Cody and Ted under his wing. He needed John so much, it has been a month and Evan isn't his type at all, he was more like Chris Jericho's type, all baby faced and cute, John was those things but he also had the strength and attitude and was so fun to play with in and out of the ring. John had probably got over me, Randy thought to himself since he had seen him with Edge just the other day.

Evan was up when Randy got out of the shower. "Man, Randy, you worked me hard last night, no wonder why John loved being with you so much, some of those moves were amazing and I've never tried them in my life before. It was so much fun, I hope I can work you over tonight like you did to me." Evan said. Randy told Evan that he needed to be at the company early, which was completely a lie, he needed to go see John and to apologize to him.

He was at John's doorstep trying to get his feeling together, he knocked on the door and John came out. "What the hell do you want?" "Baby, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, and I love you." "Go tell that to Evan, I don't care just leave, I don't want to talk to you again." "Baby…" "Don't start with that, I am going to Smackdown and I won't see you again, and I will be over there with my baby Matt Striker." "What the hell John?" "Yeah, now just go back to your little boy." "Why didn't you do this when Ted and Cody were with me?" "That is because I knew I was better than them, Evan well he is cute, and has that baby face and you look happy when you're with him." "That is put on John." "Don't lie to me." "I'm not lying to you, damn it, I love you, 8 years together and Evan comes between us, I thought we could handle, Evan is nothing like you." Randy had tears streaming down his face. "Don't start crying, I never want to see you again." John slammed the door shut on Randy. Randy cried and screamed for John to come back.

Randy was getting pushed awake, he didn't want to wake up knowing that Evan was beside him. He heard, "Randy, baby, Randal Keith Orton WAKE UP NOW!" Evan didn't know his full name and never called him Randal, the only one who did was John. He woke up and found John beside him rubbing his shoulders and wiping his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong, you were screaming and you are crying, I am worried about you." "Baby, I love you, I had a nightmare that you left me because I helped Evan like I did for Ted and Cody and I couldn't get you back…" "Aw baby, I love you so much, I would never leave you, we are soul mates" John kissed Randy hard on the lips. They got interrupted when Evan, walked in. "Damn, I just had a nightmare, anyone else have one?" "Holy shit, what was yours about?" "That I got with you and Chris…" "Ok enough, I already heard this story, Evan you go back to your room with Chris, it was just a dream." "Yeah Evan it was just a dream." Randy said. Evan went back to Chris.

"Ok baby, we got 30 minutes before we need to be at the company for tonight's show, please workout on me, then I will return it in the ring, I'll give you the greatest blowjob ever." "Ooh baby, every blowjob you give me is the greatest." Randy said ripping off John's clothes. "How did I ever get lucky, I have a man that is amazing. " "Oh babe, you know I am amazing, but you're not called "The Champ" for nothing." "Alright, I see how we play "Viper"! John said arching his hips when Randy was doing wonders to him and moaning when Randy's tongue was licking around his thighs and his member. Randy would never go eat out with Michael Cole and Miz, or Evan and Chris together again. Defiantly not with Miz and Michael but Chris and Evan maybe. The nightmare he wanted to forget and pray that it doesn't happen again.


End file.
